


You Are Not Immune

by delicatelyglitterywriter



Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [3]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Gallifrey (Big Finish Audio)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25623952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delicatelyglitterywriter/pseuds/delicatelyglitterywriter
Summary: Teacher attempts to get students excited for cross country can be made more bearable with a friend.
Relationships: Narvin & Ace McShane
Series: HSAUOR Extended Universe [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818331
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	You Are Not Immune

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The High School AU of Rassilon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292131) by [clockworkouroboros](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkouroboros/pseuds/clockworkouroboros). 



> based off of the time my own high school fed us running propaganda in an attempt to get us hyped for cross country

According to Narvin’s (anonymous) survey, 87% of pupils attending Gallifrey Public High School agree with the statement ‘cross country sucks’, but only 1% of that 87% - which, if you’re keeping track at home is .8% of the student population - were willing to stage some sort of rebellion against it, whether it was walking in the race, sitting with their friends in a house not their own, or straight up skipping the event. The rest said they wouldn’t dare rock the boat; that high school was bad enough without going out of their way to cause trouble.

Which, in his less-than-humble opinion, was a sentiment more students should abide by. Honestly, the  _ amount _ of students who went out of their way to cause drama…

But, he supposes he shouldn’t complain too much. It could be far worse; at least they weren’t Monan Public High. 

Narvin groans quietly as Ace sits down next to him. He’d  _ deliberately _ chosen to sit by himself, to  _ avoid _ having to sit next to anyone. Assemblies were awful, and he preferred to brood through them all by himself, and  _ not _ deal with other students. But, alas, Ace doesn't seem to share his sentiments. 

“Hey, Narv!” she greets chirpily. “Any idea why there’s an assembly?”

“Why are you asking me?” he snaps back sourly. Ace shrugs, unperturbed. 

“You know lots of stuff,” she answers. “Thought you might know why we gotta sit through assembly. Assemblies suck.”

“Yes,” Narvin sighs, unsure whether to be relieved someone agrees with him, or upset that he agrees with someone.

“Aw, cheer up, Narv,” Ace says, elbowing him playfully. “I know how to make assemblies fun.”

Narvin’s not sure whether to be curious or alarmed. Knowing Ace, ‘making an assembly fun’, could mean literally anything. He  _ really _ hopes whatever her tricks are doesn’t land him in detention; his parents would kill him.

The assembly starts shortly thereafter, and Mx Morissa, the head of house, begins talking. Narvin only half-listens, finding he knows much of the stuff they’re talking about. Ace appears to be listening, but her eyes are unfocused, and Narvin knows she’s daydreaming. He sighs, making a note to fill her in on all the important stuff later.

After general announcements, Mx Morissa starts talking about cross country, and Narvin sighs, barely able to keep from groaning. Just when he thought he might survive this assembly. To his left, he feels Ace shift, coming to attention, which surprises him. Out of all people, he’d not have expected  _ her _ to be interested in cross country.

Still, he decides to tune in and listen, thinking he might miss something important if he refused to. He glances up at the PowerPoint and scoffs quietly at the inspirational quote on the slide.

_ It’s not about racing; it’s about learning how to run. _

“What a load of bullshit,” Ace murmurs scornfully, and Narvin finds himself nodding.

“If they  _ really _ wanted us to learn how to run, they’d train us properly,” he whispers back, never taking his eyes off Mx Morissa, to avoid being caught. “Not stick us on a field track once every year.”

Ace chuckles softly. “Yeah.”

They both lapse into silence as Mx Morissa plays a video of a random guy talking about how running changed his life and that everyone should try it. He looks on, befuddled and bewildered. By the end of the video, he thinks he may never speak again he’s so lost for words. 

“Did they just,” Ace wonders. “Show us  _ running propaganda _ ?!”

“Y-Yes,” Narvin says. “I think they did.”

Ace promptly collapses into a fit of silent giggles, Mx Morissa still talking, and Narvin tunes out the reset, sorting out his thoughts. When he does, finally, the assembly is just about over, and he’s  _ furious _ . Not at the propaganda itself, but at how glaringly  _ obvious _ it is that it’s propaganda. 

“Aw, come on, Narv!” Ace says, in an attempt to cheer him up. “It’s funny!”

“They didn’t even  _ try _ to make it subtle!” Narvin complains. “Honestly, it’s an insult to my intelligence; I’m not five, I can understand nuance!”

“Woah, calm down there,” Ace soothes. “It’s just a shoddy attempt at propaganda, not a personal attack!”

He knows she’s right, but he can’t stop being offended at it, and so he simply shuts up, silently fuming. He broods for the rest of the day, and makes sure the rest of the students know it, and so he’s left alone. His sour mood doesn’t go away for a while, at least, not until Ace shows up to school the next day with a T-shirt in Patrex colours for him, with a picture - clearly hand-drawn - of a running person, with text that reads:

_ YOU ARE NOT IMMUNE TO PROPAGANDA _

That year, in lieu of the usual yellow and purple top they’re expected to wear, he wears the t-shirt Ace gave him, his Patrex sports coat over the top of it. Ace wears hers, too, although she’s brave enough to have her coat unzipped to let it show. Much to Narvin’s surprise, they both end up having a wonderful day.

**Author's Note:**

> sadly, when this happened to me, there were no "you are not immune to propaganda" tshirts involved :(


End file.
